Easy to Love
by CranberryCrumbles
Summary: A small story exploring the beginnings of what becomes of Bombalurina's and Tugger's relationship. Bomba struggles with understanding what she wants out of the tom cat, and Tugger struggles to get into the mind of the first queen to ever get under his skin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am planning on having this story play out in three chapters: the first will be in Bomba's POV, the second will be in Tugger's. The third chapter will come together in it's own way :) Thank you for reading! I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I proof-read this after taking some zzyquil, which in hindsight probably wasn't wise. I will edit/update the chapter(s) if any mistakes are caught as I find them. Hopefully it won't be too bad. Thanks!**

"Good morning, love."

Bombalurina and Demeter lounged together atop some old, stacked car tires and boxes-they had woken up early to catch the perfect spot to sunbathe and had only just started to doze off in enjoyment, when Munkustrap's sudden appearance brought them both to a start. Bomba offered a sideways glance towards the jellice leader, before dipping her head backwards and closing her eyes once again; the sun soaking her face and body in a bright and unforgiving light.

Demeter sat a little more upright, and Bomba heard the unmistakable sound of the two mates sharing a brief kiss.

"Good morning Munk…" Demeter's voice was full of gentility and admiration.

"Good morning Bombalurina." Munkustrap offered the red queen a polite smile, and Bomba responded by nodding her head towards his direction and offering a slight smirk-keeping her eyes closed.

"Have you eaten yet?" Munk knelt by Demeter, but he did not settle in-Bomba knew that meant he did not intend to stay; she felt a slight jab of guilt when she realized she was happy for the fact.

"We're getting around to it." Demeter smiled, nuzzling her head affectionately into Munkustrap's arm. "You?"

Bomba heard a slight plopping sound and opened one eye just in time to see Munk drop a large piece of salmon down between the two of them. "Alonzo's friendship with the owner of the fish market a few blocks away is already paying off for us, isn't it?" Munkustrap smiled kindly and leaned over to kiss Demeter's temple. "I wish all humans liked cats as much that place." Demeter let out a chuckle before nodding her head in agreement; Bomba reached out and picked a small flake of salmon off the filet. "I'm having a hard time imagining Lonz, of all toms, batting his big brown eyes at a human in hopes of getting a 'treat'." Bomba snickered at the thought, before tossing the bit of fish into her mouth with an elegance only she could pull off.

Munk turned his face to the side, and his ears perked upright in a way that indicated he was officially on duty. "I'll see you later, okay?"

It was then that Bomba, trying awfully hard to distract herself with the fresh salmon and not the two lovers next to her, caught the smile Munkustrap offered her sister before leaving. It wasn't as if she had never seen a lovestruck tom smile before, but this was…different. Munkustrap's dark eyes were gentle, and shadowed by his eyelashes, and even though he was clearly distracted with his "protector responsibilities", he was still looking at Demeter as if she was the most precious thing in the world-as if this was some long, tragic farewell and he wasn't bound to just see her later in the day. Bomba opened both her eyes then, and allowed herself a small frown, before she quickly adjusted it to her trademark dazzling smile as Munkustrap turned to glance over to her, wave goodbye, and head off to start his day.

Demeter smirked and offered Bomba another piece of the glittering pink fish. Bomba took her offer with cautious hands, without saying a word, and frowned down at it; her eyebrows pushing together in a concentrated way that Demeter did not understand.

"What's wrong?" Demeter took a bite of fish and slid back down to be eye level with her sister. "No appetite?"

"No, it isn't that." Bomba clicked her tongue, before sitting upright and bringing a leg up to lean against a tire to her side, her left elbow resting on the knee. "It was the way Munkustrap was looking at you just now."

This caught Demeter's attention completely, and she lowered her fish and scooted to be closer to Bomba-leaning her face in and squinting her amber colored eyes at her cautiously. Bomba glanced over and sighed, offering a smile of reassurance to her sister, and ducked her head down while lowering her voice to a mere whisper. "I know he loves you, so it makes sense he would look at you like that…" Bomba trailed off, her face twisting in what could have possibly been frustration.

Demeter allowed a moment of silence to pass between them, and when Bomba met her eyes again, it was as if she saw right into her soul. As usual.

"Nobody has never looked at you that way before?" Demeter's posture relaxed, and she tilted her head at Bomba, before placing a paw on her shoulder in a comforting way. It was clear in her tone a voice that when Demeter said "nobody", she really meant to say "_Tugger_."

Bomba scoffed almost immediately, as if she was offended, and with a roll of her eyes she tossed her fish aside and crossed her arms across her ample chest. Demeter took another bite of her breakfast as the silence that lingered in the air answered her question for her.

"You know how I feel about Tugger…", Demeter's voice was slightly mumbled, but she still smiled through her words. Bomba snickered a bit and patted her sister's paw as it still rested on her shoulder. "Oh, it's come up a few times, sure." Bomba rolled her eyes and huffed a little bit, before laying back on the tires and closing her eyes once again. "Ignore me, please. I'm just being stupid."

"Wanting to be loved isn't stupid, Bomba."

Demeter's words held a weight to them that Bomba wasn't quite prepared for, and she frowned. "Love is for kittens."

Demeter must have known from the hint of salt in Bomba's words that the conversation was best left unfinished for now. Demeter rolled her shoulders in a shrug, before she also laid back down next to Bomba-her arms stretching up and resting under her head. "Trust me, you probably get those kinds of looks more often than you think." The corner of Bomba's mouth curved downward and she suppressed a sigh. Bomba knew exactly what kind of looks toms usually gave her, and it was nothing like the way Munkustrap's eyes changed every time he saw her sister. Demeter glanced over at Bomba, clearly seeing that Bomba's frown had not lightened up, before she grinned and lifted a paw to quickly tickle her side. "What's not to love?"

Bomba's eyes shot open and she squirmed away from Demeter; trying to escape her ruthless tickling. "STOP IT!" Bomba gave Demeter a harmless little shove, before they both broke into a fit of soft laughter.

A little while later, Bombalurina found herself alone for a moment, while Demeter went to spend some time catching up with some of the kittens. Bomba didn't have the strength for the little queens today, so she decided to head back to her den to find something to do; perhaps she had an old magazine or book to read. Anything to distract her mind from the random, and unpleasant thoughts that interrupted what should have been a leisurely morning.

Bomba had to give Demeter credit for trying to lift her spirits, yet she knew when to draw the line and not pry. She really respected that about Demeter; through the hardships they both had faced throughout the years, and the aftermath of trying to heal from those awful memories, the queen sisters had become as close as two can be. Truth be told, Bomba was thrilled for Demeter and Munkustrap; her sister needed someone who could make her feel safe…but more importantly happy. There would always be times where Bomba knew she, and she only, would be the only one to sooth her sister's anxieties- Munkustrap had a very important job to do, and there were those nights where Demeter needed a safe pair of arms to hold her, and if he couldn't do the job Bomba made sure she was right there. She would never question her role as a guardian for Demeter nor wish to cease being a shoulder for her to lean on….and yet when Munkustrap came into the picture, there was a breath of relief. Bomba slept better at night knowing her sister was safe, and finally had a tom that loved her the way she always deserved to be.

Yet why was she so bothered by that display this morning? Bomba ducked down into the entrance of her den with an annoyed sigh; pausing to glance at herself in a mirror that stood upright in the corner-balanced on some old, worn out books that were too battered to ever read. She didn't care for the expression on her face-she knew she certainly needed to get over these awkward emotions before she let anybody else see her for the day…especially…_him._

Bomba wasn't sure what Tugger was to her, but she never really felt the need to label whatever it was they had before now. They had _fun_, is what they had! While she may not have ever gotten the vain, egotistical, high maintenance, handsome, hilarious and viciously charismatic tom to ever look at her they way Munk looked at Demeter…he for sure had shared _other _things with her.

Bomba's eyes peered over to a dried, once red but now deep burgundy, withering rose that pathetically dangled within the frame of the mirror. That had been a flower Tugger gave her the first time he ever approached the red queen alone nearly a month ago. Bomba delicately took the flower off the mirror and sat down upon her pillows and blankets-turning the stem a few times in her paw and examining the rose; as if it was the first time she was really seeing it. She remembered that Tugger, in all his swagger, had made some comment about 'the rose being the same color of Bomba's fur, though it hardly did her justice'. His flawless and toothy grin, and the way he raised his perfectly groomed eyebrows at her, made her howl in laughter.

"How long have you been waiting to use _that _line on some poor, unexpected queen?" She had asked through her snickering-taking the rose and playfully batting it against his nose. Tugger had feigned being offended for a moment and gave her such a wicked smile, as he took the rose back, and gently brushed the petals down her cheek. "About as long as I've waited to meet a queen like _you._"

Bomba chewed the inside of her cheek a moment, before setting the rose down carefully. As much as she hated to admit it, and probably wouldn't be caught dead saying out loud anytime soon, she knew she cared for the damn maine coon. Despite all his flaws, and he had much more than he would ever realize, he had crawled under her skin and made a home there. That was why she turned her nose up and ignored him when he paraded himself in front of the other young queens-soaking in their attention like a dehydrated plant does with water. That was why her heart also skipped a few beats when he snuck into her den at night and slipped under her covers. It was also why on those mornings after she felt hurt whenever he wasn't still there, or completely thrilled when he was. It was why she still had this stupid flower, even though it was clearly dying.

While giving the wrinkled petals one last look over, Bomba began to realize that whatever this fling was with Tugger, it may have also reached its peak-was it also slowly dying? She just wasn't having fun anymore. The thought made her heart feel heavy, and she silently cursed at herself for becoming so vulnerable. _And over what!_ Tugger of all tomcats? Bomba shook her head furiously and stood up, her hands clasping onto her hips as she glared at her reflection. "You're better than this." She nodded her head, as if that was all she needed to say, and while snatching some old magazine off the floor she walked out of her den and into the sun-greeting the outdoors with a look of triumph and confidence.

Musk…and a small hint of cloves and cinnamon. Oh _dammit_-Tugger was near. Bomba felt her lips curl up in a snarl, but before she could process a thought, the tom appeared before her in all his glory-it was as if he had a sixth sense and could know whenever a queen was thinking of him.

She felt him before she saw him-his hands crept in from behind and held her waist-pulling her back against his chest in a quick motion; she didn't have time to react and Tugger successfully started nuzzling his face into the side of her long neck.

"Hello there beautiful…" Tugger grinned into her fur, his voice as smooth as syrup, before spinning her around quickly and releasing her from his grasp-instead leaning his hand up against the side of her den-his other hand resting on his hip in a casual way. Casual for Tugger, anyhow. "Where have you been all morning?"

Bomba narrowed her eyes at him, before she intentionally took a step back and turned to face away from him-crossing her arms and glancing down at her nails in an intentionally dismissive way. "I could ask you the same question. You were gone when I woke up."

Tugger did not seem too fazed by her body language, in fact he even chuckled a little bit, much to Bomba's fury. "I didn't realize you'd miss me so much." The tom stepped closer, ducking his head down for a kiss, but Bomba abruptly turned away without saying a word. Tugger finally seemed to register her mood, before he scoffed somewhat loudly; genuine surprise in his voice. "It really got to you that much? All right..." He lifted his hands up in the air in surrender, before bowing to her as if a peasant in a true queen's presence. "Next time I'll stay…maybe I'll even decide to wake you up myself?" Tugger's long tail crept up the side of Bomba's leg, and he couldn't suppress his smile as he visibly saw her shudder. "Let me make it up to you, babe- ", when Bomba finally turned to look at him, she saw a fire burning in his piercing yellow eyes. Ah yes…there it was. That was the look Tugger always had for her. It was the look Toms had always offered her. Smoldering and intense. Passionate. Hungry. It was the same look Tugger gave most queens, by Bomba's account. Munk and Demeter quickly flashed through Bomba's memory, and it made her hiss somewhat viciously at him. "You are such an _ass_, Tugger." With that Bomba turned on her heel and marched off, not sparing the confused tom a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

This was honestly _not _how the Rum Tum Tugger had planned on his day beginning.

Tugger could not suppress a slight frown as he watched Bombularina storm off, quite fashionably, after making such a spectacle of herself. The maine coon slowly crossed his arms as he watched the red queen disappear; wondering if he should follow. He instead patiently waited to see if she would give him a look back over her shoulder; the universal sign that meant she wasn't as upset as she seemed. Bomba never did look back. _'This couldn't just be for not sticking around this morning…_' Tugger glanced over at the entrance to Bomba's den, his golden eyes quickly flashing around to make sure nobody would see him as he slipped silently inside.

Bomba and Demeter's den was humble to say the least, but now that Demeter was spending more time with Munkustrap, her sister had slowly begun to personalize the space more-Tugger knew, because he had helped her. The tomcat traced a long and groomed nail across the dark colored blanket on the little bed-slowly smiling as memories from the previous night came flooding back. He caught sight of a withering rose on the ground, and his smile lessened a little as he swept down and picked the flower up. "Not where you go…" Tugger delicately placed the rose back within the spiraling frame of the mirror-ceasing the opportunity to glance at his reflection and fluff up his mane.

When he was done pruning, Tugger gave one last look and sniff around the den. There were no obvious signs here that would help him understand Bomba's outburst, so he left and started heading towards the common ground by the great tire.

The unmistakable sound of delicate giggling greeted the tom as he made his entrance; and despite his somewhat cluttered mind he spared none his dazzling white smile and bravado. Electra and Etcetera, who had been sitting together, jolted upright and immediately offered Tugger dreamy smiles and sighs; their delicate little paws offering quick waves towards him. Tugger regarded the kitten-queens with a raised eyebrow and smoldering smile, making sure to climb his way up onto the great tire with grace and swagger. Pouncival and Tumble, who had been sitting with the queens, each offered a slight eye roll since they now knew keeping their favorite queen's attention was going to be much harder.

Tugger's eyes wandered around the junkyard, but Bomba was not in sight. He dipped his head back and pretended to be soaking in the sun, hoping the others wouldn't catch onto his distracted gaze, but a grey cloud almost immediately ruined his ploy as it blocked out the light in a matter of seconds. There was a hot breeze blowing, and Tugger could sense almost immediately that it was bound to rain soon. As if his morning couldn't get worse! And the last night had been so…lovely.

There was no telling if Bomba had been expecting him or not, especially since they had made an unofficial routine of spending their nights together, but when he slowly crept into her den, she had greeted him with slightly surprised eyes.

"Oh, it's just you…" her voice was a low purr, and she slowly turned over onto her back and stretched out her arms above her head; arching her back in a motion that was not loss on the tomcat. Tugger slid to her side like poetry and offered her a toothy grin-his paw reaching up to grab her own as she stretched out. "Just _me,"_ he growled and winked at her, "should I be offended by that?"

"I thought maybe you were a vampire, coming to steal my innocence." Bomba's eyelids lowered as she turned onto her side, tilting her head back so she could look Tugger in the eyes. The two cats could each feel the vibration of one another's purring, and Tugger didn't waste any time in claiming her lips with a small force that pushed Bomba onto her back once again. "Quite the opposite, my dear. I'm here to keep the monsters away." Another playful growl escaped Tugger's lips as he nuzzled his face into Bomba's neck, and she responded with a laugh that would have brought any tom to his knees.

It _was_ a good night. All the nights with Bomba had been good. Tugger leaned back on his elbows as he glared up at the clouds. She was bothered that he wasn't still in her den when she woke up, but that was hardly anything new. The truth was Tugger didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea about the two of them, and he honestly thought the queen would prefer if nobody saw him strutting out of her bedroom in the mornings. Everyone could see clearly that there was a spark between the two of them; why add fuel to that fire? Questions and whispers would undoubtedly follow…as well as speculations on whether they would ever become officially mated-that thought alone sent a mighty shiver down Tugger's back. He hated formalities. Formalities were for toms like his brother, Munkustrap. Tugger much preferred to live more freely and without the need to constantly label everything-including his relationships. He had thought Bomba felt the same way-he clearly was wrong. Perhaps they didn't have as much in common as he had thought? That possible reality greatly disturbed Tugger, and it must have been clear on his expression, since a quiet and slightly amused voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

"And what could be troubling the great Rum Tum Tugger on this fine day?"

Mistoffelees.

Tugger lolled his head to the side, just in time to see the tuxedo cat settle down next to him-playing idly with a deck of cards. "Let me guess…the storm that is coming, right? The humidity _must_ be killing you."

"Oh, you do jokes now. Should I expect a stand-up routine in your next show?" Tugger rolled his eyes, before glancing back towards the queens below; flashing them a smile and sending them into another fit of giggles. Misto didn't seem phased by Tugger's sarcasm as he shuffled his deck of cards-a curious little smile on his face. "If I were to do jokes, you have to admit you'd be an easy target for me."

"Well apparently today I'm nothing _but _a target." Tugger scoffed a bit, before casting a glance at his friend. "Have you seen Bomba?"

Misto shook his head, not at all surprised by the question. "Not really. She was with Demeter and Munk this morning." Misto paused to examine Tugger's expression more closely, before he titled his head and let out a small crack in his neck. "Something going on between you two?"

Misto never failed to see immediately what could be going through a cat's mind. That, in part, is what made him such a great performer. Tugger normally was impressed by Misto's intuition, but today it offered him nothing but frustration. "Not the kind of something I'd prefer. She is pissed at me, but hell if know why." Tugger shrugged his shoulders, before smiling a bit. "Queens are always getting upset over the silliest reasons. She'll come around."

Misto saw right through his friend's smile but didn't acknowledge it. "Oh, sure." His hands continued to dance with the deck of cards. "Nobody understands the queens better than Tugger does. After all, Bomba is _just_ another queen, isn't she?"

Tugger's frown was heavy as he glared at Misto-slowly sitting upright from the relaxed position he was in. He knew he was being played, but he gave in anyway. "What are you getting at?"

Misto regarded plainly, never once letting his eyes leave his cards. "You said queens get upset over silly reasons. So, you must think Bomba is just another silly queen, right? Nothing to fret over."

Tugger didn't realized he hissed until it left his mouth. This finally caused Misto to look over to him, though his expression seemed calm as ever.

"Bomba isn't just a _silly queen._"

Misto slowly smiled, before he finally made that deck of cards vanish in thin air. "Then why is she upset with you? Or, I should ask, why are you upset that she is upset with you?"

Tugger sighed in annoyance, before he caved in and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I don't have a clue. She spat out something about me not being there when she woke up, called me an ass, and stormed off like some kitten. She didn't give me a chance to ask questions."

"Oh." Misto looked up as another dark cloud blocked out the sky. "After she spent the morning with Munk and Demeter she said that?"

Tugger's eyes squinted a little before he locked eyes with his friend. "Oh, great heavyside, that can't be it."

"Well, what do you think it could be about then?" The question was innocent enough.

Tugger ran his claws through his headfur in frustration, before he came to his senses and quickly fixed any strands of hair that may have been misplaced. "Bomba has _never _once hinted she wanted the kind of thing Munk and Demeter have. She sure as hell should know I'm not my brother!"

Misto placed a paw on his friend's shoulder in a comforting way, before shrugging his own shoulders slightly. "You spend your nights together, but is that all you two have?"

Tugger shook his shoulder out from Misto's grip, before glaring at him slightly. "What are you really asking?"

Misto smiled, before backing off and standing upright-his fur ruffling a little as the hot wind got a little stronger. "It's not for me to say-I could be way off…but…maybe Bomba wants more than just a playmate?" His black eyebrows raised, before he smiled again. "Maybe you both deserve more than that...or maybe you are just an ass."

With that, the magical cat leapt off the tire gracefully and winked at his friend, leaving Tugger sitting with a heavy expression on his face; his thoughts clearly overwhelming him. On any other day, he would have been genuinely impressed by the young tom. It wasn't often that Tugger was on the receiving end of a heart to heart, especially when the topic centered on females.

"You should find her before it starts to rain!" Mistoffelees grinned before heading off -and as if on que a low and loud grumble of thunder shook the area ominously. Tugger's nose scrunched up as the air got thicker, and he let out a defeated sigh. "If you have any control over this weather, at least wait until I find her before it starts raining!" Misto's laughter filled Tugger's ears, even if the cat was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Humans come up with the silliest inventions…" Cassandra purred to herself, fiddling with a small white object in her paws, before a fat rain drop on her nose interrupted her thoughts. One glance upwards at the black sky was enough for her to admit defeat, and she knew Alonzo would be worried if she didn't beat the storm back to their den. The queen stood and stretched out, looking around briefly for a secure spot to store her treasure, before the sounds of someone stomping and sighing made her ears twitch upright. Bombularina stalked passed her in a blur of red, and Cassandra was barely able to catch her attention.

"Bomba! Hey!" Cassandra spun around, her bright green eyes wide and unassuming as she reached out and touched Bomba's shoulder. "Where are you off to?"

"I have no idea." Bomba replied sourly; seemingly unaffected by the rain drops as they started to fall more rapidly. "I just started walking and didn't stop…didn't realize how far I'd gotten from the junkyard." Cassandra frowned a little bit, before she guided her friend to duck underneath a large tree for temporary shelter. "I come out here to have quiet moments for myself sometimes, but it probably isn't the best place for us to be in this kind of weather." Bomba didn't really feel like talking, but she also didn't have the energy to fight Cassandra's concern, so she instead allowed her eyes to wander the area a little as Cassandra spoke. The junkyard wasn't too far away, in fact they were still technically within the property and therefore under jellicle protection, but this was an area not many cats spent much time. It was just a patch of woods-the trees large but mostly dead-and part of the fence that served as a barrier for their home was only a few feet away. One could easily hear the not so distant sounds of the city and busy traffic. It was a good spot to occasionally mouse hunt, and during the month of October it provided a somewhat spooky atmosphere that the kittens ate up enthusiastically, but that was pretty much where it lost charm.

Cassandra caught on that Bomba's mind was somewhere else, but she wasn't offended, and she began to toss her little white object up and down in the air casually. "So, uh…. can't help but recognize that look on your face. Dare I say you're having…. tom troubles?" Bomba's eyes widened at Cassandra-and then they unintentionally followed the movement of white she was tossing up and down; her pupils dilating. "Why in the great heavyside would you-…can you _stop _please? What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea." Cassandra giggled and tossed her object to Bomba. "I found it out there. I think it is some type of music player, but I can't get it work." The rain started to get a little heavier, and Cassandra stood straighter, signaling she didn't plan on staying. "You can have it."

"Er…thanks I guess." Bomba frowned down at her paws, her eyes scanning the word "Ipod" as if it was supposed to make sense to her. "You didn't answer my other question though."

"I just recognize that look on your face. I've worn it myself in the past. It is pretty easy to deduce, especially considering who the…uh…._tom _in question might be." Cassandra wiggled her eyebrows at Bomba, before laughing a little at the defensive stance the red queen immediately took at her words. "I am joking!" Cassandra's grin was wide, before her expression settled into a slightly more empathetic one. "If I'm right though, just know that all toms are jerks and queens are usually right to be upset with them."

"You're a true romantic, Cassandra." Bomba rolled her eyes, before she couldn't help but smirk. "Guess there is no point in trying to hide it-everybody knows about me and Tugger anyway."

"Does it bother you that everybody knows?" Cassandra edged a little closer to Bomba; searching her eyes curiously.

"Not even a little bit." Bomba's own eyes softened a little, before she sighed up at the tree they were standing under; leaning against the trunk and wincing at the wetness that greeted her. "Tugger and I are two cats that live in the spotlight and love every second of it. I have no problems with everyone else. He's just… behaving like I'm nothing more than a good time." Her browns eyes narrowed a little, and she suppressed a small hiss. "This would all be easier to deal with if I could just bring myself to hate him."

Cassandra snickered a little, before she suddenly softened her voice. "You're a fierce queen, Bomba. Tell him how you feel, and how you expect to be treated."

Bomba crossed her arms and shook her head. "Easier said then done. I've never…" she trailed off, suddenly unsure if she wanted to share this much with Cassandra. "I'm not use to being…sentimental. At least not with anyone other than Demeter."

"Well, if what you want with him is more than just a good time, sentimentality is usually the place to start." Cassandra grinned and shook off what little water was on her head. "I knew Alonzo was serious the first time he showed me he could be vulnerable. He trusted me with that…I could have laughed at him, rejected him, seen him as a lesser tom but he went out on the limb anyway. It was kind of a big deal."

Bomba thought about what Cassandra said for a moment and was seriously tempted to ask her for the full story, before a bright flash of lightening made both jump a little bit. "We better go"-

Bomba shook her head. "You go ahead-I won't be far behind. I just need a bit more of a breather."

Cassandra frowned, but she knew Bomba could take care of herself and decided she had pried enough for now. With a wink, the Abyssinian queen darted out into the rain and within seconds was no longer visible. Bomba chewed on the inside of her mouth a bit, before she frowned down at the music player in her paw. "I hate the rain." Her thumb glossed over the buttons carefully, before her ears perked upright as some music suddenly started playing out of the small speaker. "….She seriously couldn't figure out she had to hit the play button?" Bomba had to laugh, before she settled more comfortably against the tree, deciding to listen to at least one song before running home. It wasn't too long before her foot started tapping to the beat.

* * *

Oh, when he found her, there was going to be _hell_ to pay. Tugger growled as he did his best to dart underneath any and all objects that could provide shelter from the rain, as he continued his trek to find his queen and avoid being seen by everyone else at the same time. His mane was starting to curl from the humidity in the air, and the volume that usually gave him that iconic fluff, (that drove kittens wild), had already begun to deflate. Was she really worth this? For all Tugger knew, Bomba was probably home with Demeter safe, dry, and still hating on him for melodramatic reasons. Why did he feel so obligated to set the record straight? She was hardly the first queen he ever managed to piss off, and she was the one who was acting nuts, after all.

Running around in a downpour because he felt guilty for hurting her feelings was probably just as nuts, though. Tugger growled and paused for a moment, his wild eyes scanning every inch of the junkyard before him, his nose lifting into the air to smell it fervently. A dark blur of brown color darted past him, and with it the unmistakable scent of his queen. In a movement he didn't think twice of, and probably should have, he jumped out from his hiding spot- his hair standing on end, or at least as much as it could in this weather. He was greeted with a small scream that he quickly silenced with a large paw to the mouth-the last thing he needed right now was a crowd.

Cassandra's eyes bugged out of her head as she crashed into a muscular and very wet chest, and she blinked up at Tugger a few times as they stood in silence for a moment-gulping down the scream that had erupted from her throat at the very….bizzare sight of him. _Oh, oh where was Alonzo now….he so needed to this for himself!_

"Ah…um…er….-" Cassandra's face looked twisted in pain, but it was only because she was holding in a burst of laughter. Tugger still managed to throw her a dashing smile in his state-the rain now pounding down on top of his head and making unflattering 'splat' noises. "Hello Cassy, my dear." Even now, Tugger's personality shone through as if the weather was as insignificant as ever. Cassandra hated the fact that even in this state, the tom could still send a shiver down her spine.

"Where is she?"

Cassandra tilted her head, before she realized what he meant, and she gave him a coy smile. Tugger watched as she pointed behind her and used her head to gesture to the woods-and squeaked when he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one, sweetheart!" With that, the main coon sprinted off towards the direction Cassandra came from, and she watched him go with slightly flustered eyes.

Alonzo was pacing, before grumbling out loud as he and Munkustrap watched their tribe spread out and duck for shelter. "Not everybody is inside." Alonzo's voice was calm, but it was apparent he was a bit anxious all the same. Munkustrap sighed a bit, before shaking his head. At least the lightening was preventing any kittens from playing out in the rain, but he knew he was still stuck in it until everyone was accounted for.

"Shocking." His sarcasm was thick as his eyes roamed the area-mentally wishing he was curled up in his warm den with Demeter instead of getting poured on.

"Where-" Munkustrap's thought was cut off as he felt Alonzo push by him-Cassandra had suddenly jumped up to their perch and her mate wasted no time in helping her up.

"There you are." Alonzo sighed a bit in relief, before rubbing his forehead against her own. "You are the last one I expected to be straggling behind." Cassandra smiled kindly, before shrugging her shoulders. "I just got caught up."

Munkustrap's tail twitched a bit, before he glanced away from the two cats besides him. "So that means we're just missing-"

"Tugger and Bomba." Cassandra finished, before waving her paw dismissively and welcoming the embrace that Alonzo gave her. "They're fine but…it will probably be a moment before they head back." She winked and offered a somewhat knowing grin that neither toms understood.

Munkustrap crossed his arms, and with a defeated grumble he knew he would most likely be stuck out in the rain a while longer. His brother would owe him for this, that much was for sure.

* * *

Yes, Bomba hated the rain. It was cold, blocked out the sun, and made nothing but messes-mud and puddles, and it left a sogginess to everything it touched! But right now, Bombularina couldn't help but adore every drop of rain that pounded against her. That _music _that erupted from the small, white device Cassandra found had been too damn catchy to just ignore. Bomba had leaned it up against the tree, allowed the rhythm to radiate around her, and before she realized it she had started dancing-at first it was subtle, and controlled-the same kind of dancing she would do in front of the other jellicle cats…graceful and sexy, but it wasn't long before the reality of being alone hit her and she allowed herself a bit more freedom in her movements. Bomba released all the pent-up frustration that had come crashing on her that morning into the storm-and she found herself laughing hysterically as she danced, quite literally, like nobody was watching. The thunder and lightening were like backdrops to a stage that she created herself.

The rain pelted her fur, and she felt it clinging to every inch of her skin, but she didn't care. She whipped her head back and forth, her torso up and down-sending strands of hair and water flying in every which direction and causing an illusion of a mane of her own making to frame her face. Her feet stomped into the puddles that were forming, and she kicked up the water and spun around in it, her hips continuing to sway and buckle-all with keeping to the beat of the music in the air. She laughed, running her claws through her hair and dipped her head as far back as she is could-opening her arms up and allowing to the rain to fall relentlessly on her body. It was liberating; as if the storm was cleansing her soul from all it's troubles. Bomba was so caught up in the moment, that she only smelled him just suddenly, and with a paralyzed expression she slowly brought her face up and locked eyes with the very tom that had been the source of her horrible day.

Tugger had been standing by the tree, for who knows how long. His expression was far away, and his breathing was heavy. Bomba had caught it for just a second before he snapped himself out of it. Once his eyes came back into focus, a small spark began to flicker in them, but he remained still as the two lovers stood in silence-staring at each other as if it was the first moment they were meeting.

Bomba slowly brought her arms down and stood more upright, cursing inwardly at herself as she felt her cheeks grow hot. How long had he been standing there…? Humiliation began to rear its ugly head, and Bomba felt her stomach twist into a mighty knot. She considered running for it, but truth be told, with that very unrecognizable expression on Tugger's face she didn't want to find out if he would chase her or not...or what he would do if she ran, and he then caught her.

Tugger made the first move-his foot subtly pressing against the Ipod and pausing the music. He still said nothing, but his eyelids lowered a bit as he stared Bomba down-his paws coming up and resting on his belt-Bomba caught the sight of his claws coming out as he did this. His tail twitched awkwardly behind him, and he swallowed hard.

The silence was suffocating and Bomba couldn't stand it, so she sucked in her breath and did her best to narrow her eyes at him.

"_What do you wa-_" She never got a chance to finish, because Tugger was on her in a move almost as fast as the lightening flashing in the sky. His mouth claimed hers, and his paws held onto the sides of her face-his claws combing through her wet hair with ease. Bomba stood frigid, her long eyelashes batting against his face as she blinked in rapid surprise.

This was…different. Bomba didn't quite understand it. She had been kissed by Tugger many times, but this felt different somehow. There was no groping, no teasing, no biting or growling. Tugger just…held her in place, his kiss somehow managing to be gentle and forceful at the same time. Bomba felt him pull back for a moment, but he still held her face, and her eyelids lifted in surprise as she took in his expression. There was heat radiating from his expression, and his eyes bore into her and made her heart skip a few beats. The rain poured down his face, the large drops of water clinging to his eyelashes and nose, and yet he made no move to wipe them away.

"I love you."

Bomba's mouth parted, and then her eyebrows pushed together as she slowly registered what he said.

"…you what?"

Tugger smiled, knowingly, and ran a paw down her cheek-gently pinching her there. "You heard me."

Had she heard him? Bomba's confused expression made him chuckle, and he leaned in for another quick kiss-before his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. There was still no groping, no naughty clawing or kissing, he simply just held her there in the rain-he didn't even seem to care that she didn't hug him back. He didn't care that they were getting rained on. Bomba's arms hung limply at her sides as she stared over his shoulder-his words still replaying in slow motion through her mind.

"You can call this-you can call _me _whatever you want. Tomfriend, mate, _asshole…_" She heard him grin through his words. "I don't care." Tugger pulled back before gazing down at her again, and Bomba finally felt her throat catch a bit. The way he was looking at her….no, it wasn't like Munkustrap's gaze towards Demeter…it was definitely different. It was definitely _better. _His eyes were not sharp, calculated, and as bright as they normally were-but there was a gentility in his expression, and yet at the same time Bomba felt the flame; it was loving yet predatorial all at once. "I was an idiot, I'll admit it. Even I can't be perfect all the time."

Oh, yes, there was the Tugger she recognized. Bomba really wanted to roll her eyes, but he continued and he made her pause.

_"_You might hate me for asking this...hell, you might hate me for a lot of reasons. I've decided I don't care." His smile grew. "Just be mine."

Bomba slowly registered his words, and she forced herself to pull back just slightly-she felt his grip tighten when she did, but he allowed her the moment to meet him face to face. She tried awfully hard to think of something poignant to say, but it was hard enough to keep her resolution while he was looking at her with those _eyes_.

She finally managed to huff and turned her nose up in an overly dramatic way. She knew he probably saw right through her.

"…I'm still mad at you."

"I figured as much." Tugger grinned slyly at her. "You should probably get use to that." Bomba could see he was trying very hard to prevent a smirk from growing. "For what it is worth, though, I am sorry for letting you down like that. I was too busy thinking about _our_ image, and should have seen your feelings were hurt. You were right, I was being an ass." His voice seemed sincere, and Bomba wanted to accept his apology, but she resisted the urge. He would need to do better than this.

Bomba scoffed, before her arms slowly came up around him. "If you want me, you need to want to _stay _with me. Don't' leave me alone in the mornings. You can't imagine how that feels."

Tugger shook his head and dipped his nose down, using it to tilt her head back, and he began to nuzzle her neck affectionately. "There is zero chance of that ever happening again."

Tugger planted a kiss on her neck and heard her sigh a bit, and he pulled his head back to meet her gaze. "Say it. Say you'll be mine.." He paused, his voice was soft.

"Please?"

Had she ever heard him use the word 'please', before?

Bomba took the moment to really let what was happening soak in. It had only just hit her how…incredibly hilarious he looked in this rain. His hair and mane were both a complete soggy mess-drenched in water and clinging to him in a very unflattering way. Yet he didn't seem to care, and Bomba would have sworn the Rum Tum Tugger wouldn't be caught dead seen in public like this-especially not in front of a queen like herself. Yet here he was, in all his drenched glory, holding her in a way she had never been held before. Asking her a question that would change everything between them. It was a truly…vulnerable moment for him, she realized.

Bomba's smile brought a gleam of hope to Tugger's face, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back and out of his arms-he only reluctantly allowing her to escape, but he quickly followed as she walked over to the tree, and using the tip of her tail, she pressed the 'play' button on her new ipod.

"_Dance with me."_

**_A/N: First, I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I will fix them as I catch them :) I hope you enjoyed my little story. I intentionally kept the music for Bomba's scene ambiguous, because I want readers to imagine whatever song they want. If you want to know, the song that inspired the scene was "I want to dance with somebody" by Whitney Houston :D so that is what I imagine in my head. _**


End file.
